


The Finders

by Shadow03



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Cliche, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow03/pseuds/Shadow03
Summary: Aaron lived a simple, if not lonely teenage life living with just his brother Noah.  That is until he meets three strangers that turn his life around.





	The Finders

CHAPTER 1

Aaron was in seventh period, lunch, when he discovered a hair in the ham sandwich from the cafeteria. He was sitting by himself, at the only table available almost dead center of the room. Like most schools, Aaron's high school had clusters of friends. There were groups of popular girls, the ones with drawn on eyebrows and too much foundation, and then there would be the odd friendship with someone on the lacrosse team sitting next to a Whovian, half listening to his theory on who the next doctor will be.  
Aaron only had one friend in his life, however he ended up falling in love with the boy and when he told him this, the boy got grossed out, and stopped hanging out with Aaron, and before he got to say goodbye, the boy had moved away.  
Aaron did not want that to happen to him again, so he tried to distance himself from people as much as possible. This did not always work, because girls and occasionally boys approached him, wondering if would want to go out with him and he always tried let them down as politely as possible. Sometimes though, they would storm off, angry, but they usually left him alone after they got turned down, which was perfectly fine with Aaron.  
Aaron's next class was gym, his least favorite class. He got changed into his gym clothes which consisted of long black stretchy pants with short sleeves.  
It was a bit after the third lap, when someone pushed him from behind and he fell. When he hit the ground the momentum made he falls painfully on his arm. Mr. Sunbalm came over, and seeing that Aaron could not move, radioed up to the nurse's office and called for her.  
She made the two minute walk from the school to the indoor track into seven. She was a heavy lady with drawn on squiggles for eyebrows, bush like eyelashes plastered to her face and to top it all off she had a scary shade of red lips that contrasted sharply with her naturally pasty skin.  
"It's okay, Honey" She said, her voice like she smoked a couple dozen packs a day. She took Mr. Sunbalm’s radio, and turned it to a private channel. "Shaman, please ready a bed for a boy... no, he is not going to throw up... no. Just get a bed ready."  
"I'm fine" He croaked hoarsely. She shook her head and made a weird face at him, it took him a couple seconds to realize that she was giving him a pitying look. That was the only word for it, pitying. Her eyebrows had turned into one long one that almost met at the bridge of her nose. Her bottom lip looked like it was falling off, and her chin was pressed with dimples that looked like craters on her face. Her nonexistent chin was being smushed into the fat of her neck.  
She then bent down and swept him up into her arms, bride style. He attempted to get out, but it was in vain. She then started to run. Although run is a very loose term in this case, it was more of a loping jerk. And it was very slow. No one was surprised when the nurse treated Aaron with care, most women, no matter how much they denied it, found him adorable, because of his height, or really good looking because of well, his looks.  
The nurse made him stay in the hard, lumpy bed until it was time to leave. It was about an hour walk from the school to the modest house Aaron and his brother Noah lived in.  
Their mother died in a car crash a year ago from drinking while driving, and since she had no living relatives, and Noah was just graduating college when she died, so, they were able to live in the house together. Noah did not really look like Aaron as people often commented when they told them this fact. Noah was 24 when he graduated from his collage, top of his class. And immediately after he was offered a well paying job in their town. Aaron and Noah were not very close with their mother because she traveled a lot because of her job. Because of this, Aaron was left alone for weeks on end, his mother leaving money for the bills and food. It was good Noah graduated when he did, or Aaron would have gone into foster care.  
When Aaron got home, there was smoke coming out of the chimney. As he walked in, he immediately took off his sweater. The fire started to thaw out his ears, as it started to snow on the way home. As he threw the garment on the kitchen table, Aaron saw his brother sprawled out on the floor. He was quite tall, although most of it was gangling legs he always tripped in. He had rectangular glasses that framed his unusual eyes. One was bright blue while the other was a dark amber. Like Alexander the Great, the greatest king of all time  
As Aaron closed the door quietly, and as quietly as he could he went to the kitchen and grabbed two pans from the drying wrack and walked so that he was standing over Noah. He drew his arms wide apart, but before he could slam them together, Noah got up, quick as a cat, and tackled him onto the couch.  
He pinned Aaron to the couch, but Aaron swiftly pushed up on his chest, making them both end up on the floor. Noah then grabbed his hands and sat on his legs, enabling him to move.  
"Close but no cigar," Noah said, laughing,"I'll get you a snack."  
_ _ - -  
Aaron was working at Andreds, the place where all the college kids thought was the place to be. It was hot, smokey, and constantly smelled like cigarettes and burgers. He was a table their order when three college kids came in. Since he was the only waiter working, he hurried to their table.  
“Welcome to Andreds, what can I get you?”  
“What would you suggest?” What looked like the leader of the group asked. He had brown, almost black hair. His dreadlocks partially covered a large gold earring. Andreds only sold pizza, so Aaron shrugged, “The pizza is pretty good.”  
The leader looked back his group and so did Aaron. There was a guy with a band t-shirt and the other the other guy was broad shouldered and had a mop of brown hair. Out of the three of them. He didn't really get a good look at them, as the  
He looked back at the leader and held his gaze for a long moment before the leader looked down. Aaron went back to the kitchen with their orders and waited there. A few minutes before the food would be ready, Earring came over.  
“Come hang out with us. If even the most cynical person in our group thinks you would be okay to hang out with.”  
Aaron did not know what to say. He glanced at the table and saw t- shirt looking at her while the other was purposefully not. Aaron looked back at Earring. Anyone that could be summed up in one word was not someone Aaron found himself wanting to hang out with. This proved his point. To Earring he shook his head.  
Aaron swiftly turned and went to a table that needed their check. He saw the slightly disappointed look on one face, and a blank one on the last one. 

Aaron was on his way home, and the clouds were dropping hailstones on him, so he pulled out an umbrella. As he was opening it, he felt something in his back pocket. He quickly turned and saw a form running. He checked his wallet, which was missing. Aaron dropped his umbrella and started chasing the figure, but, even though Aaron was definitely not athletic. After a moment, he stopped as he realized that he could not catch up to the thief, however, two figures came out out of nowhere and started running. With a start, Aaron realized that it was two of the three guys from the diner. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. It was the guy with the earring.  
“They’ve got this, Will and Jack aren’t on the boxing and track teams for nothing.”  
Aaron could not see what was happening, but, a minute or so later he saw Will and Jack heading towards him, one of them holding up his wallet, torn in half the other dragging the figure. “Jack did you have to bring the guy?” T-shirt nodded with a smirk on his lips and a bruise on his knuckles.  
The other one, Will, held up the ripped wallet. “You okay,” He asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks,” Seeing that there was nothing more to say, he put the halves into his pocket, and went back to grab his umbrella. It was gone.  
“Well, I guess we have to walk you to your door.” Earring said.  
“You followed me. That isn’t really a reason to let you where I live”  
“That’s all your worried about? Well then, I’m Liam Carter. Tall, dark, and handsome is Will Parrish, and the one who ripped your wallet in two’s name is Jack Tanaka.”  
“I don’t want to walk a kid home.,” Jack said, “I’ve got better things to do.” Aaron hoped they would go their separate ways. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He also would not here the end of it from his brother. How, his first boyfriend turned out to be three, and went to college, and had piercings.  
Aaron gave up in the end, but, he managed to only get one, and since Will was the least wild looking, he decided that if anyone was going to escort him home it would be him. Liam waved at their backs as they walked away and Aaron purposefully ignored it, he wanted to get away from these guys as soon as possible. Since Leo moved away, he never had a friend or wanted one so he stayed away from relationships of any kind. Will and Aaron were going down the small path that lead up to his and Noah’s house. He turned around and addressed Will, “I can walk from here. Thanks for walking me though, I guess.” Will nodded and started walking away, but not before Noah came out, hearing Aarons arrival and raised his eyebrows at the person walking away from him. Aaron started walking to his brother nodding to him in greeting as he went inside. Dinner was almost ready, and so Aaron started setting the table for the two of them when a knock came from the front door. Aaron went over and opened it to see a muddy, wet, and bleeding Will being supported by an also muddy, wet, and bloody Liam Carter. He rushed inside and set Will down on the floor, where Aaron saw that Will had a huge gash on his right leg. Noah saw the blood and went out of the room, presumably to get bandages. Liam took off his shirt and pressed it to the wound, trying to slow down the flow of blood. Noah came back and started pressing clean towels to the gash, then wrapping it in bandages. None of them had ever done this, so they all did what they could, and did all they could to help ease the pain and flow of blood. Will was half conscious, but was able to swallow some Aspirin with the help of some water. Aaron had the idea to put his leg up so that the blood would not flow out of his wound as fast, and this seemed to help. When they did all they could, and Will was passed out, Liam called an ambulance then Jack and told him what happened and to get there as soon as possible. He hung up and told them what happened. “I was kind of following you and Will because I did not want Will to walk back alone because of the animals in the woods. We never went in them and did I didn’t know if there would be any animals trying to kill him. I’m glad I did because like, a minute after he had left you and was walking back, a cat or something snuck up on him and scratched him. I managed to hit it with a tree branch I was holding, and hit it as he was wrestling it, and I managed to hit his neck, and I killed it.” “I’ve never heard of a wild cat being killed by just one hit to the back of the neck,” Noah said in a sort of questioning tone Liam's head shot up, and he had on an unreadable expression. There were still some droplets in his short kinky hair and as he ran his fingers over it. “Nah, I’m not, Will and Jack are the strong ones.” I nodded my head in acknowledgement that he had said something, because he did not know how to respond. They sat in silence until they heard the sirens. Noah brought Will outside under the overhang just as the ambulance people were jogging up to them. They had a stretcher between them and gently took Will from Noah, placing him on it. THey loaded him into the back and Liam got into the back along with him and in a matter of moments they rounded the bend at the end of their driveway and disappeared. The brothers went back inside, and cleaned up the smears of bright red blood on the floor, then sat down on the couch, exhausted. Noah to leaped back up, realizing and smelling the food on the stove. He walked into the kitchen and saw a pan with severely burnt vegetables in it on floor while Noah looked guiltily up at Aaron. Their eyes met, and they both started laughing, it started with a chuckle and turned into long bouts of “Ha”s. The serious and intense moments before suddenly contrasted, and they started to grab onto things to keep themselves upright. They eventually gave up and started rolling on the floor. If only Noah's clients could see him now... After a few minutes, they got up and Noah cleaned up the mess he made, and Aaron cleaned up the dishes on the table, both still chuckling a bit. They heated up a frozen pizza and decided to go to bed early. Aaron had trouble going to bed because of all the thoughts going around his head. He wanted to be friends with the Liam, Will, and Jack, but, he did not want to be the third (technically fourth) wheel in their group, and decided against it. He might sound corny, but, he wanted someone to have a reason to like him, not see him and ask to hang out on a whim. He sighed and rolled over. He would deal with this in the morning, he had enough of today and figured he would deal with this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the weird formatting!!!


End file.
